genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
和田 貴樹
和田　貴樹 (Wada Kiju) is a member of Max Racing. He is the older brother of a member of Free Way. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 25/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 青影 (Aokage, Blue Shadow) Car: TYPE-XE10 Color: 10/10/95 Profile: 「ＦＲＥＥ　ＷＡＹ」にいる弟に影響され、この世界へ 陽気な性格とは正反対に、静かな走りを好む Translation: Influenced by his younger brother from Free Way, came to this world with a cheerful personality, and prefers quiet driving Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 58/372 Team: Max Racing (Bottom Subleader) Street Name: 青影 (Aokage, Blue Shadow) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-100TVM Color: 10/10/95 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線外回りに現れる らしい。 「ＦＲＥＥ　ＷＡＹ」にいる弟＝結城の影響を受けて、 この世界に足を踏み入れた。本当はオープンカーの車に 乗りたいのだが、家族の為に４ドアの車に乗っている。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō outer loop depending on the performance of other members. Influenced by his younger brother, Yūki from Free Way, he stepped into this world. He actually wants to drive a convertible car, but he uses a 4 door car for his family. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 79/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 青影 (Aokage, Blue Shadow) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-100TVM Main+Sub Color: 35/35/149 Profile: ＜ＦＲＥＥ　ＷＡＹ＞にいる弟の和田結城の影響を受け て、この世界に足を踏み入れた。本当はオープンカーに 乗りたいのだが、家族の為に４ドアの車に乗っている。 対戦格闘ゲーム好きで、忍者系のキャラを好んで使う。 基本的にパワードリフト走行だが、４ドアセダンの重量 がアダとなって減速しきれないケースが多い。タイヤや ダウンフォースの助けを借りて何とか対応しているよう だが、なぜかボディの軽量化という発想には至らない。 Translation: Influenced by his younger brother, Free Way's Wada Yūki, he stepped into this world. He actually wants to drive a convertible, but he's in a 4 door for his family. He likes to play fighting games, and prefers to use ninja characters. Fundamentally, he drives with power drifts, but there are many cases where he can't slow down because of the wasteful weight of his 4 door sedan. He seems to somehow manage with help from his tires and downforce, but for some reason, he hasn't had the idea of reducing the body's weight. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 33/309 (Overall 33/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: 青影 (Aokage, Blue Shadow) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Cefiro Cruising CA31 Body Color: 35/35/150 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 2 Years Job: Foodstuff company service Motto: 孤軍奮閾 (Keep fighting hard by yourself, even when there is nobody supporting you) Profile: 《ＦＲＥＥ　ＷＡＹ》にいる弟の結城の影響を受 けて、この世界に足を踏み入れた。本当はオープ ンカーのマシンに乗りたいのだが、家族の為に４ ドアセダンに乗っている。対戦格闘ゲームが好き で、忍者系のキャラを好んで使うとか。 基本的にパワードリフト走行だが、４ドアセダン の重量がアダとなって減速しきれないケースが多 い。ダウンフォースやタイヤの助けを借りて何と か対応しているようだが、なぜかボディの軽量化 という発想には至らないらしい。 Translation: Influenced by his younger brother, Free Way's Yūki, he stepped into this world. He actually wants to drive a convertible machine, but he's in a 4 door for his family. He likes to play fighting games, and prefers to use ninja characters. Fundamentally, he drives with power drifts, but there are many cases where he can't slow down because of the wasteful weight of his 4 door sedan. He seems to somehow manage with help from downforce and his tires, but for some reason, it seems he hasn't had the idea of reducing the body's weight. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 39/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 青影 (Aokage, Blue Shadow) Course: C1 Car: Toyota Aristo V300 JZS161 Color: 235, 240, 100 (Metallic) Job: Foodstuff company service Profile: ＦＲＥＥ　ＷＡＹのハイウェイボンバーの兄で、走り屋 歴は長いが、長年その事実を家族に告げられずに走り続 けている。ザ・ナイトに嗅ぎまわられているという噂を 聞いて「Ｄ３に狙われるほどになったぜ」と喜んでいた が、実は妻に浮気調査を依頼されていただけ。基本的に パワードリフト走行だが、なれない新マシンのパワーを もてあまし気味のため、コーナー出口で激しくホイール スピンを起こして挙動を乱すことが多い。 Translation: He's the older brother of Free Way's Highway Bomber, and has a long history of being a street racer, but he's been racing for many years without telling his family. He was pleased to hear rumors that he was being sniffed out by The Knight, and that he was "About to be targeted by D3," but in reality, his wife had only requested to investigate if he was cheating on her. Fundamentally he drives with power drifting, but because he cannot manage the feel of his new machine's power, there are many cases when he gets violent wheel spin when exiting corners which disturbs the car's behavior.